witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Humain
Les humains ont aujourd'hui la suprématie sur le monde malgré le fait qu'ils n'en soient pas les premiers habitants. Selon le folklore Elfe, les humains firent leur apparition lors de la Conjonction des sphères, il y a 1500 ans, cataclysme qui engendra également la survenue de monstres jusque là inexistants. Ils vivent principalement dans les Royaumes Nordiques et l'Empire Nilfgaardien. Les humains sont moins puissants que les nains bien que de taille supérieure et ne maîtrisent pas aussi bien les techniques de bâtisseurs comme les Gnomes. Ils n'avaient pas l'affiné des elfes avec la magie qu'il ont néanmoins réussi à développer dans cet univers. Les humains ont réussi à dominer le monde grâce à leur faculté à se reproduire plus rapidement que les autres races. Leurs appétences sexuelles les poussent mêmes à chercher les plaisirs de la luxure avec les autres races. leurs sociétés dominées par le pouvoir de la force brute s'organisent en différentes classes selon l'origine du sang : Les plus puissants gouvernent, Rois, Reines entourés d'une cour de gens riches et influents ou de magiciens introduits à la politique, une classe bourgeoise : notables et marchands s'intercale entre les gouvernants et les pauvres : paysans, briquetiers, bûcherons et autres laissés pour compte. Les humains sont considérés par les autres races comme des êtres "barbares" et travestis qui abusent de la bonne chair, des alcools et du jeu. Possessifs, envieux, fourbes et malhonnêtes de nature, individualistes sans affinité avec mère nature les humains usent de leur pouvoir de persuasion pour s'enrôler mutuellement et constituer des armées avec lesquelles ils n'hésitent pas à envahir les pays voisins, par soif de pouvoir et de conquêtes. Nilfgaard est gouverné par un souverain particulièrement belliqueux qui, de tout temps, à lancé ses troupes, les Tout-Noirs sur les routes à la conquête des pays du Nord. Témérie, Brugge, Sodden, la Rédanie, même Kaer Morhen n'ont pas échappé à ces conflits, aux nombreuses pertes humaines, elfes, nains, gnomes et autres, qui se sont achevés par un traité de paix ou la signature d'une trêve vite remise en cause. Les humains ont besoin de croyances ou d'appartenir à une caste pour donner un sens à leur destinée. Ordres religieux, loges et confréries cohabitent, non sans heurts dans la Témérie, pour les principales : le Culte du Feu Eternel, le Culte de Melitele, l'Ordre de la Rose-Ardente, la Loge des Magiciennes. D'autres Ordres qui avaient pris naissance il y a longtemps de cela n'existent plus aujourd'hui. D'autres encore sont proscrits tel le Culte de l'Araignée à Tête de Lion. Les humains domine les autres races qu'ils considèrent comme êtres inférieurs et pour qui ils nourrissent un racisme viscéral. Tout prétexte est bon pour l'organisation d'actions d'éradications ou punitives. Dans Wyzima, les non-humains sont parqués comme des sous-hommes dans un secteur réservé du Quartier du Temple ou repoussés jusque dans la vielle Wyzima ou même le plus pauvre des hommes refuserait à vivre. Propagation de l'homme sur le continent * Les humains arrivent sur le continent plus de mille ans après les elfes sont atterri dans leur bâteaux blancs. Cette événement, nommé le « premier débarquement » est d'importance majeur dans l'histoire humaine. Ils sont probablement débarqués à la bouche de la Iaruga et le delta du Pontar. Une fois sur terre, Jan Bekker was quick to discover and harnass the Force found there and humans set up the first settlement. It took several hundred years for the elves to notice the growing threat posed by the newcomers. * Les règnes de Radowid I le Grand, Sambuk et Dezmod. * Le développement d'un langage écrit basé sur les runes elfiques et les idéogrammes nains. * Mirthe est établi. * L'Union de Novigrad est établi. * Geoffrey Monck emmène un groupe d'enfants chez les elfes à Loc Muinne pour être entraînés. * Massacre à Loc Muinne et Est Haemlet entreprit par l'amrée de Raupennecki de Tretogor. Carnage à Shaerrawedd. * L'introduction d'un nouvel alphabet idéo-runique (avec vingt-quatre caractères). * Raffard le Blanc mets fin à la guerre qui a déjà duré six ans entre les rois. Bien qu'il ne règne pas directement, il devient le premier conseiller au roi qui est atteint d'une maladie mentale, donc, pour toutes fins utiles, il régna. * Établissement du Premier Chapitre et adoption des lois établi par Herbert Stammelford, Aurora Henson, Ivo Richert, Agnès de Glanville, Geoffrey Monck et Radmir de Tor Carnedd. * Exécutions de tous ceux qui ne reconnaîssaient pas le Chapitre et les nouvelles lois. Raffard le Blanc est parmi ceux qui sont tués. * Aretuza, l'académie magique, est établi par Klara Larissa de Winter. * Les premiers sorceleurs sont crées. Catégorie:Humains de:Menschen en:Human es:Humano it:umani lt:Žmonės hu:Ember pl:Człowiek sr:Људи